Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates to a curved surface display device adapted to prevent light leakage.
Description of the Related Art
As the information society spreads, the requirements for display devices are varied and gradually increasing. In accordance therewith, a variety of flat panel display devices with features such as slimness, light weight, low power consumption and so on are being researched. Flat panel display devices including liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panels (PDP), organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device and so on, have been researched.
Nowadays, the screen of the LCD device becomes larger. The large-sized screen of the LCD device increases a viewing distance difference between a central region and one of side edge regions of the screen of the LCD device with respect to a viewing position. To address this matter, a curved surface LCD device allowing an LCD panel to be curved in a constant curvature is being actively developed.
However, the curvature of the curved LCD panel can increase or decrease by an external pressure. Due to this, brightness of the LCD panel can be non-uniform.
Also, if a stress is applied to the LCD panel when bending the LCD panel, liquid crystal alignment can be distorted (or twisted) in the curved regions. Due to this, light can leak in the curved regions. Particularly, the light leakage is hardly revealed when a white pattern (or image) is displayed, but the light leakage is largely generated in four corner regions when a black pattern (or image) is displayed.